Here Comes Naru!
by Lady Lithe
Summary: Naru isn't a normal girl. ANYONE related to Ranma Saotome ISNT! Naru is a miracle worker, But will she do the impossible? Can she teach Akane how to cook, etc etc?! But just like every Saotome, trouble just seems to follow them where ever they go!
1. Chapter One: Meet Naru!

Here Comes Naru!  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma! Just Naru and another person I made up! ^_-  
  
Sana's Note: I hope you like! ^-^;; I worked hard on it!  
  
Summery: Naru's not an average girl. ANYONE related to Ranma Saotome is NOT a regular person! Naru is a miracle worker! But will she do the impossible?! Can she teach Akane how to cook?! Can she make Kuno stop stalking Ranma and Akane?! But just like everyone related to the Saotomes, trouble just seems to follow them where ever they might be! It must be in the Saotome genes!  
  
______________________________  
  
Chapter One: Meet Naru!  
  
A young lady looked at her map in a confused way. She wore a plain, modern white dress. Her dark hair was bunduled up into a straw sunhat. Her bag was carefully slung over a pale arm. She frowned a little and looked around. She was in the middle dirt road, with tons of crisscrosses.  
  
A man with a black and yellow patterened bandana all battered up, leaned on his wodden stick. He panted, "W. . .Where. . .am I. . .now. . .?" Sweat ran down his fairly dirty cheek, and he winced in pain when he stummbled over a rock because his black hair had shadow-ed his eyes, and made him unable to see. He collaped onto the hot, dry ground. Ryoga Hibiki was once again, lost.  
  
"Oh my!" the young lady cried, running over to Ryoga. "Are you alright, sir?"  
  
Ryoga groaned. He opened his eyes, and saw a lady with warn, chocolate colored eyes. Her dark brown hair had escaped it's confignment, and spilled over her shoulder. Then he blacked out.  
  
"Oh my god!" the lady paniced. She looked around for help, panicing. "Someone please help!" She tried to pick Ryoga up, with no sucess. "Someone, please help!"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" a man asked, running from his far small house.  
  
"I-I'm just passing by. Please, help me! This man..he-!"  
  
"Hey! Why didn't you just say so?!" the man rolled his eyes, and heaved Ryoga over his back. "Follow me."  
  
The lady clutched her hat, sweatdropping lightly. She said nothing, but followed the man.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Ugh..." Ryoga groaned.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" the lady smiled, as she continued to squeeze water out of a towel. She replaced it on Ryoga's forehead. "I though you'd still be out for two more hours or so."  
  
Ryoga realized that he was in a bed. He stared, stunned, at the strange lady's smile. "You..are...?"  
  
"Oh! Silly me!" she laughed. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Naru Nikri!" Naru bowed, and then laughed. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm. . . Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga sat up, smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Naru smiled back cheerfully. She sat down on a stool near the bed.  
  
"Uhhh," Ryoga said after a pause. "Where am I?"  
  
"Ummm," she looked around. "We're in a farmer's house. He helped me bring you here."  
  
Ryoga blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize what a burden I was!" He bowed his head.  
  
"Oh, that's alright!" Naru waved her hand, dismissing the idea. "You're no burden. It's not your fault that you fainted!"  
  
Ryoga cheered up a little. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for someone..."  
  
Ryoga smiled. "Who?"  
  
Naru smiled. "Ranma Saotome!"  
  
Ryoga fell over. "D-D-Did y-you s-say R-R-Ranma S-S-S-Saotome?!" Ryoga stuttered.  
  
Naru tilted her head. "Ummm, yes. . . Why?"  
  
______________________________  
  
Ranma Saotome walked slowly on a fence, while Akane Tendo walked on the sidewalk next to him. They had just got out of school. His black, baggy silk made a small whisper-ing sound when they rubbed together. The sleeves of his old, red, silk shirt were folded a few times. Ranma's hands were carelessly stuffed into his pockets. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail, as he whistled offhandedly. He was sixteen years old. Ranma's blue eyes wandered down to the girl near him.  
  
Akane reached up and brushed her short cap of midnight-colored hair, which had grown rather long, out of her brown eyes. In her other hand, she carried her backpack. She wore a white blouse, and a green, dress uniform over it. She was fifteen years old, and turning sixteen soon. She looked up at Ranma. "It's been a while since you've been in trouble," Akane claimed. "Maybe you've set a record," she said sarcasticlly.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "I can stay out of trouble if I put my mind to it," he answered.  
  
Akane snorted. "Ha! You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I-"  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!!!" Ranma and Akane turned and spotted Ryoga running torward him.  
  
"And you were saying?" Akane said sweetly.  
  
"Ugh. Not again!" Ranma sighed. As Ryoga came closer, Ranma jumped and kicked him hard. Ryoga smashed againest a concrete wall, and groaned as a fresh wave of pain ran through his body. "What do you want?!" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Oh dear!" Naru ran up to Ryoga. "Are you alright, Ryoga?" she asked in her musical voice.  
  
"Ehhhhhhh?!" Ranma blinked.  
  
Akane ran over to them. "Oh! Who's she?" Akane asked, pointing at the lady.  
  
"I'm fine, Naru," Ryoga said, trying to get up, but fails.  
  
Naru smiled. Then, she turned to Ranma. "You shouldn't do that, Ranma! It's not polite!" she said in a scolding tone.  
  
Ranma gaped. "Oh my god! Is it really you? It can't be!" Ranma jumped down from the fence, and grabbed Naru's hands. "God, it's been so long, Naru!" He smiled.  
  
A vein popped on Akane's head as she glared at them. "Ranma! Who is she? Is she another fiance?!"  
  
"Me?" Naru pointed at herslef and laughed. "Of course not! Let me introduce myself." Naru bowed. "I'm Naru Nikri! I'm Ranma's cousin!"  
  
Akane fell over. "C-C-Cousin?!"  
  
Naru smiled. "Yes, cousins!"  
  
______________________________  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi Tendo said, smiling. Her fairly long brown hair was tied back with a bow. She wore a plain, but fairly modern, dress. "Good afternoon."  
  
Naru smiled. "Good afternoon to you too!" she said cheerfully back.  
  
"I can't believe she's related to Ranma!" Nibiki Tendo gasped, examining Naru from head to toe. Her old short brown hair had grown, and now reached her chest. She wore a plain pair of pants and a tanktop.  
  
Akane nodded. "I agree. She seems more like Kasumi," she added, sweatdropping. Naru and Kasumi just smiled the same cheerful smile. "Ehhhh..." she said, sweatdropping even more.  
  
Ranma smiled. "It's good to see you again. We haven't seen in five years!" Akane frowned a little at Ranma's cheerful smile. She had never seen him like this. Even when he found out he was stronger than his father, who happened to be playing chess with Mr. Tendo right as they spoke.  
  
"Oh!" Naru exclaimed. "How could I forget?!"  
  
Everyone blinked. "Forget what?" they all asked.  
  
Naru opened her back and said, "Usa-chan! Come on out!" Suddenly, a fluffy white bunny with a ribbon around it's neck came out. Naru smiled and said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend, Usa-chan!" She looked at everyone's shocked faces. "Oh yes!" Naru ran out of the room, and came back with a kettle of hot water, which she poured on Usa-chan. "Now I'd like you all to meet my friend, Takashi!"  
  
A boy around Ranma's height blushed. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout this," he said, staring at the ground. He had messy brown hair and a ponytail, but no braid, at the back of his neck which was tied with the same ribbon that was on Usa-chan.  
  
Everyone fell down. "Not another one!" Akane sighed. "He kind of looks like Ranma though," she added looking up at Takashi's blue eyes. "Right Nibiki?" Nibiki was busy calculating how much money she could make off of him, and didn't pay attention. Naru laughed.  
  
"He does doesn't he? I met him on the way here. We were best friends the first time we saw sach other," Naru giggled while Takashi blushed even redder.  
  
Ranma smiled slyly. "Sooooo, are you two JUST friends?"  
  
Naru blinked and tilted her head to one side. "What else would we be?" Everyone fell down again. Takashi sighed wistfully. "Phwee?" She looked at Takashi. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Takashi blushed. "N-No! N-N-Not at all!" he stuttered.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of Ryoga now," Ranma whispered to Akane. "By the way, where IS Ryoga right now anyway?"  
  
______________________________  
  
Ryoga groaned and tried to get up again. Everyone had forgotten about him. "Owwww..." Suddenly, a cooking pan fell out of nowhere and hit Ryoga. He fainted on the spot.  
  
"Whoops!" a female voice cried from the building above. "I dropped my pan!"  
  
"You should try to be more careful next time!" a male voice advised.  
  
______________________________  
  
The following day, Naru stetched. The Tendo's had let Takashi and her stay at their house. She slept in Akane's room, and Takashi slept with Ranma and Genma. She smiled at Akane from the floor. Akane had offered her the bed, but Naru wouldn't allow it. "Wake up Akane!" she said softly, shaking Akane a little.  
  
Akane groaned and blinked. She sighed and said, "Good morning Naru," She couldn't help smiling back at Naru's cheerful smile. "I'm up! I'm up!" she said, sitting up. She stretched and the asked, "Are you coming to school, Naru?"  
  
Naru smiled and nodded. "I am! So is Takashi!" She clapped her hands in glee. "It'll be like a big party!"  
  
Akane sweatdropped. "Errrr, if you say so..."  
  
______________________________  
  
Takashi yawned and looked around the room, still half asleep. He idly scratched his arm. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed above his head. "NARU!" he shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he looked around the room. Just then, a panda hit him with a sign that said, "BE QUIET!"  
  
"OW!" Takashi rubbed his head. "Oh yeah! I know where I am now!"  
  
Ranma poured cold water over Takashi. "That's what ya get for wakin' me up!" he growled.  
  
Usa-chan shook himself, causing water to fly from his tiny body. He jumped angerly and bite Ranma's foot.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!" he cried, shaking his foot. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Akane and Naru rushed down the stairs. "What's with all the nosie!?" Akane demanded.  
  
"A-Akane!" Ranma froze, Usa-chan and all, staring at her.  
  
"Huh?" Akane blinked, and looked down. She was wearing a nearly see-through night gown. "YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, slapping Ranma, and then stomping up the stairs.  
  
"What an exciting way to start the day," Naru smiled cheerfully.  
  
Everyone fell down and sweatdropped. "Naru, I don't think that was a good thing that happened," Takashi, who had poured hot water over his head, whispered to her.  
  
"Really?" Naru blinked. "But. . . !" she frowned. Everyone sweatdropped even more.  
  
"Errr, Naru, I think you should go and change now," Ranma reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes!" Naru remembered. "See you in a few minutes!"  
  
Takashi and Ranma nodded and watch her run up stairs. "Simple minded isn't she?" Ranma asked.  
  
Takashi nodded. "Yep. Was she always like this?"  
  
"Yep." Ranma laughed. "I think we MIGHT just get along."  
  
"Heh," Takashi grinned. "MAYBE. . . Unless. . ."  
  
"Unless what?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You're a weak sauce," Takashi said casually.  
  
"Weak sauce, neh?" Ranma laughed. "We'll just see about that. . ."  
  
"Last one to the dojo has to be the other's slave for a week," Takashi said, running to the dojo.  
  
"More like the one who ends up crying!" Ranma answered smirking. He hurridly ran after Takashi. ______________________________  
  
Sana's Note: What do you think? I really like it! ^-^ Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two: Hello Kuno!

Here Comes Naru!  
  
By:Chibisana  
  
Sana's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! Anyway, here you go! Enjoy! ^^ ______________________________  
  
Chapter Two: Hello Kuno!  
  
Akane stomped into her room. 'How dare that Ranma!' she thought. 'He's such an insensitive pervert! Jerk!' She pounded her pillow, imagining it was Ranma.  
  
"Akane-chan?" Naru walked through the door. "May I ask what you are doing?"  
  
"ARG! That stupid Ranma! WHY IS HE SUCH A PERVERT?!" Akane exclaimed, ripping her pillow apart. White cotton flew around the room, making it look like snow.  
  
Naru smiled. She calmly walked torward Akane, picking up cotton aas she went. "Now do you really think Ranma's a pervert?" Naru sat down on Akane's bed, gently patting the space next to her.  
  
Akane sat down and sighed. "He's always peeping! He's a peeping tom!"  
  
"Really? At first it seemed like he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Naru said tilting her head.  
  
"But what about the time-" Akane began.  
  
"Oh!" Naru shouted, interupting Akane. "We need to change! It's time for school!" Naru stood up, leaving all the cotton on Akane's bed.  
  
Akane sweatdropped lightly. 'Hmmm...' she thought. 'Maybe Naru's right...' She pondered over it as she changed into her uniform. "Naru?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yes?" Naru smiled.  
  
"Do you have a uniform?"  
  
Naru shook her head. "No, but that's okay!" Naru laughed, making a peace/victory sign with her fingers, causing Akane to sweatdrop. "I can wear any kind of clothes! I mean, Ranma does," Naru pointed out.  
  
"Hmmm...You're right," Akane agreed. "So what are you going to wear?"  
  
"Hohohohoho!" Naru laughed in a way that made Akane back away slightly. "I'm going to wear...this!" Naru look out a jean skirt, with a long slit in the front and a blue blouse.  
  
"Wow!" Akane smiled. "That'll look great on you!"  
  
Naru smiled. "Thank you, but why don't you ever wear anything but a uniform to school?" Naru asked. "I'm sure you'd look great in other clothes aside from that plain dress."  
  
Akane blushed slightly. "Ahhhh...Well..."  
  
"I know! I'll help you pick out an outfit tomorrow! Now let's get changed, or we'll be late!" Naru smiled.  
  
______________________________  
  
Nibiki sighed. "Really! You shouldn't have fought in the morning!" She frowned at the soaking female Ranma and the white bunny. "Now you'll have to get changed. Not hurry up!"  
  
"If you hadn't have cheted, we wouldn't be wet!" Ranma fumed at Usa-chan. Usa-chan just bite Ranma's leg. "HEY!!" The two managed to get into their room before they fought anymore.  
  
Nibiki dragged her hand through her hair. "Really!" She sighed once again and then tied her hair into a braid. She was wearing her usual green uniform.  
  
"Good morning Nibiki-san!" Naru greeted, walking torward the dining room with Akane. Naru was wearing the outfit she had picked out earlier and had her hair down.  
  
"Good morning Naru, Akane," Nibiki answered. "Nice clothes Naru!" She was mentally wondering if she should begin "borrowing" Naru's clothes.  
  
"Thank you, Nibiki-san!" Naru smiled. "If you'd like to borrow any of mine, feel free!"  
  
Nibiki was so shocked from Naru's generousity, she quickly decided that she wouldn't corrow any. "No, that's alright!" she smiled.  
  
"Hmmm," Akane said, looking around. "Where's Ranma and Takashi?"  
  
"Oh. Those two were fighting. They got wet, and had to change again, and speaking of the devil..." Nibiki looked over Naru's head. Then she turned and entered the dining room, and began to eat.  
  
"I won!" Ranma exclaimed. He was back to male again, and he was wearing his usual baggy, slik clothes. His face also had a bandage on his cheek (Where Akane had slapped him). "Get it through your thick head!"  
  
"I was just about to win! If only you hadn't have grabbed onto my leg and took me with you!" Takashi growled. Takashi was wearing a pair of baggy pants, similar to Ranma's, but blue, and a white silk shirt instead of a red one (like Ranma's).  
  
"Ranma! Takashi! Good morning!" Naru smiled.  
  
Ranma and Takashi instently stopped their bickering and smiled. "Good moning, Naru-chan!"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and signed. The words: "Seemed like he was in the wrong place at the wrong time..." kept running through her head. "I'm sorry for slapping you Ranma. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Ranma stared at Akane stupidly. Akane had never apologized to him before! "Akane? Are you feeling alright? Have you caught a fever?" Ranma asked, pressing his hand on her forhead.  
  
Akane growled in fustration. "No! I'm not sick, and I'm feeling fine! Now let's eat breakfast!" Withthat, akane turned and entered the dining room, sat down, and began shoveling rice down her throat. Naru just smiled and followed Akane.  
  
Takashi blinked. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no idea," Ranma answered. "Come on. Let's go and eat before they eat it all!"  
  
______________________________  
  
After breakfast, the four (Nibiki left without them) all headed off to school. Ranma walked on the fence, and Takashi on the block wall across from Ranma. Naru and Akane both walked on the sidewalk, unlike the other two.  
  
"Are you scared Naru?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hmmm, a little," Naru answered truthfully. "But I have Takashi, so there's nothing to be afraid of," she said, smiling up at Takashi, who blushed a deep red.  
  
"What about you, Takashi?" Ranma asked, his hands folded neatly over his chest. "Scared?" he taunted.  
  
"Feh. Not on your life," Takashi answered.  
  
"We're here!" Akane smiled, walking torward the school.  
  
Naru looked around. "Wow! Your school is so big!"  
  
"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" Kuno screamed, charging at Ranma with his wooden sword.  
  
"Not again," Ranma groaned. He was just about to jump as Kuno raised his sword, ready to strike Ranma, when Naru suddenly appeared in front of him, and caught the sword between two of her fingers. Everyone stared at her, flabbergasted, except for Takashi.  
  
Takashi sweatdropped lightly. "I thought she wasn't going to use her skills," he sighed. "Oh well."  
  
"You shouldn't attack people," Naru scolded, taking the wooden sword away from Kuno. "It's not safe." She rasied her hand and then brought it down on the sword, causing it to break into little pieces. Naru the dusted her hands off, smiling. "That takes care of that," she said cheerfully. "Ara?" she blinked, noticing all the stares she was recieving.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-You!" Kuno shouted finally. He grabbed both of Naru's hands, which caused veins to pop all over Takashi's head. "W-W-Who a-are you, oh beautiful goddess?!"  
  
"Me?" she smiled in curiosity. "I'm Naru Nikri. Pleased to meet you!" She shook Kuno's hands.  
  
"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Takashi bursted, veins all over his head. He grabbed Kuno's hands away from Naru's.  
  
Kuno stared at Takashi, then his hands, then back to Takashi. "I'm sorry, but I don't go that way."  
  
Tons of veins popped over Takashi's head. "I DON'T GO THAT WAY EITHER!!!!!!!" he shouted, punching Kuno in the face. Kuno collapsed with twirling eyes.  
  
"Oh my," Naru said. "Takashi, what have I told you about holding your temper?" Naru scolded, wagging her finger at Takashi. "You know better than to hurt a weak, helpless man."  
  
Takashi sighed, blushing. "Yes. I'm sorry Naru. Forgive me?"  
  
Naru smiled. "Yes. Anyway, let's go to class! We wouldn't want to be late on our first day!"  
  
Akane and Ranma sweatdropped heavily as they watched the strange pair. "Did you know that Naru could fight?" Akane asked.  
  
"Nope," Ranma answered.  
  
They sweatdropped even more.  
  
______________________________  
  
"We have two new students today," the teacher announced. "Naru Nikri, and Takashi Toji."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Naru smiled, waving her hand.  
  
"Yo," was all Takashi said.  
  
Everyone suddenly started whispering.  
  
"She's so cute!!!"  
  
"What a hunk!"  
  
"Are they going out?"  
  
"Where are they from?"  
  
"Where did they learn to fight?"  
  
"I wanna ask her out!"  
  
"Not before I do!"  
  
"He's SO going to be mine!"  
  
"No way! He's mine!"  
  
"Quiet! Quiet!" the teacher shouted. "Alright. Hmmm, Miss Nikri, please in front of Seta Kenshi, and Mr. Toji sit behind Sakura Doka." He pointed at their seats. Ironically, these seats were also behind Akane, and in front of Ranma.  
  
"Yes sir," Naru and Takashi said in unison. They both quickly took there seats.  
  
Suddenly, the wall started to crack. Then, it exploded. Everyone screamed and ducked and covered.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU TAKASHI?!" A man, with a black bandana on his forehead shouted. His black hair was long enough for it to touch his eyes, which scanned the room angerly. "AND WHERE'S NARU?!"  
  
Naru raised her hand. "Here I am!" She smiled cheerfully, still sitting in her seat. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Takashi sighed. "Not again!"  
  
______________________________  
  
Sana's Note: Do you like? Please review! ^^ 


End file.
